The present invention relates to watches.
There have recently become available on the market electronic circuits for driving displays to provide a digital readout of the time. Such circuits rely on the oscillations of a quartz crystal and are inherently of extreme accuracy.
Hitherto, such circuits have been mounted in a case resembling that of a conventional mechanical wrist watch. However, because of the dimensions of the circuitry and more particularly of the power cells, such wrist watches have been bulky. Furthermore, the replacement of the cells needs to be effected by skilled personnel thereby increasing maintenance costs.